staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 Sierpnia 1999
TVP 1 7.00 Samo życie 7.15 Agrolinia 7.45 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 8.10 Współcześni wojownicy 8.30 Wiadomości 8.41 Pogoda 8.45 Wakacje z Ziarnem - program dla dzieci i rodziców 9.10 Wakacyjne 5-10-15 10.00 Walt Disney przedstawia: Timon i Pumba, O podstępie w leśnym ostępie teletekstem 10.25 Walt Disney przedstawia: Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki (27) - emisja z teletekstem 11.10 Dzień zwycięstwa w Uniejowicach - reportaż Beaty Postnikoff 11.40 We własnym domu 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Rynek 12.30 Obrońcy afrykańskiej przyrody (2): Na ratunek padlinożercom - serial prod. angielskiej 13.25 To jest telewizja 13.40 Aukcja koni arabskich - Janów Podlaski 13.50 Ivanhoe (1/6) - serial prod. ang. 14.40 Ivanhoe (2/6) - serial prod. ang. 15.35 Aukcja koni arabskich - Janów Podlaski 16.00 Fałszywy kadr: Kanał 16.30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (60) - serial prod. USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 W Lubomierzu Sami swoi 17.50 Auto - mix 18.05 Belle Epoque (4/6) - serial prod. franc.-kanad.-wł.-ang. 19.00 Wieczorynka: Mapeciątka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.51 Sport 19.54 Prognoza pogody 20.05 F/X - film sensac., USA 21.55 Gala Filmówki - 50-lecie PWSF TV I T w Łodzi 23.10 Sportowa sobota 23.30 Wzór - dreszczowiec prod. USA 1.25 Konfesjonał - film fab. prod. kanadyjskiej 3.00 Pod twoją obronę - film fab. prod. polskiej 4.20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Przypadek Sylwestra Kaliskiego (1/2) 7.25 Sport - telegram (powt.) 7.30 Tacy sami 8.00 Sandokan (19): Przyjaciele nie zawodzą - serial 8.35 Program lokalny 9.30 Powitanie 9.35 Życie obok nas: Zwierzęta w filmie, Gryzonie 10.00 Roman Padlewski 10.40 Tam, gdzie biją źródła: Festiwal muzyki i Przyrody - Równica 10.55 Hej, hej, ułani... - pieśni i piosenki Festiwalu Kultury Kresowej 11.45 Naprawdę czeka ktoś 12.00 Kino bez rodziców: Spotkanie z Hanna - Barbera 12.30 Kino bez rodziców: Cudowne lata (89) - serial 13.00 Ballykissangel (32/36) - serial prod.angielskiej 13.50 Tam, gdzie biją źródła: Festiwal Muzyki i Przyrody - Równica 14.05 30 ton! - lista, lista - lista przebojów 14.35 Tam, gdzie biją źródła: Festiwal Muzyki i Przyrody - Równica 15.00 Familiada - teleturniej 15.30 Złotopolscy (89): Nowe kłopoty - telenowela 16.00 Wielka gra - teleturniej 16.45 Tam, gdzie biją źródła: Festiwal Muzyki i Przyrody - Równica 17.00 Artyści dzieciom, widowisko cyrkowe 17.50 Tam, gdzie biją źródła 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.30 Jaś Fasola (8): Jaś Fasola znowu w szkole 19.00 Złotopolscy (90): Zagadka - telenowela TVP 19.30 Lucky Luke (22): Jessie James - serial anim. 20.00 V Letni Festiwal Kabaretu Port Ko(s)miczny - Koszalin 98 (2) 21.00 Festiwal Muzyki Folkowej - Równica 21.50 Słowo na niedzielę 22.00 Panorama 22.27 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Uśmiech - kom. prod. USA 0.30 Tam, gdzie biją źródła 1.20 Zakończenie programu WOT 07.00 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 08.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.30 Prognoza pogody 08.35 Ja który mam podwójne życie... czyli dylemat Josepha Conrada (1/3) - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Projekt X - reportaż 10.25 (WP) Srebrne serduszko (Sweet Hearts) - film krótkometrażowy, Dania 1996, reż. Birger Larsen (11 min) 10.35 (WP) Piętro wyżej - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1937, reż. Leon Trystan, wyk. Eugeniusz Bodo, Jóżef Orwid, Helena Grossówna, Ludwik Sempoliński (85 min) 12.00 (WP) Sobota w Bytkowie - serial obyczajowy 12.30 Jan Serce (7/10) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Kazimierz Kaczor 13.30 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 14.30 (WP) Panna z mokrą głową (2/6) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1994, reż. Kazimierz Tarnas, wyk. Paulina Tworzyńska, Anna Nehrebecka, Marek Kondrat, Hanna Stankówna 15.00 (WP) Droga przyjaciółko (Dear Pal) (1/4) - serial dla młodzieży, reż. Karl E. Rikardsen (25 min) 15.30 (WP) Zespół adwokacki Dyskrecja - program rozrywkowy 16.05 (WP) Wielka miłość Balzaka (2/7) - serial biograficzny, Polska 1973, reż. Wojciech Solarz, wyk. Beata Tyszkiewicz, Pierre Meyrand, Zdzisław Mrożewski, Rene Faure (60 min) 17.00 Chopinowscy interpretatorzy: Konkursowe interpretacje - Philippe Giusiano - koncert 17.30 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - program katolicki 17.50 Powstanie Warszawskie - serial dokumentalny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.30 Kolumbowie (3/5): A jeśli będzie wiosna - serial wojenny, Polska 1970, reż. Janusz Morgenstern, wyk. Jan Englert, Władysław Kowalski, Jerzy Matałowski, Krzysztof Machowski (60 min) 19.30 (WP) Jak zakochać się to tylko w Paryżu (To Paris with Love) - komedia obyczajowa, W. Bryt. 1955, reż. Robert Hamer, wyk. Alec Guinness, Odile Versois, Austin Trevor, Vernon Gray (75 min) 20.45 (WP) Pogranicza medycyny - magazyn medyczny 21.00 (WP) Bliźniak Titanica - film dokumentalny 21.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 21.35 Przegląd 21.45 Tele motor - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.00 (WP) Hollywoodzkie portrety - serial dokumentalny 22.25 (WP) Reklamowy przekręt głowy - serial dokumentalny 23.20 (WP) Jasnowłosa (Bright Hair) - thriller, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Christopher Menaul, wyk. Emilia Fox, James Purefoy, Oliver Milburn, Jim Carter (120 min) 01.20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Disco Relax 07.00 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 07.30 W drodze - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 08.00 Rupert (26) - serial animowany, USA 1991-92 (25 min) 08.25 Kapitan Power (17) - serial SF, USA (25 min) 08.50 Kalambury - teleturniej dla dzieci 09.20 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 09.50 Owocmocna lista przebojów - program muzyczny 10.00 Strażnik Teksasu (Walker Texas Ranger) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Vern Gillum, wyk. Chuck Norris, Clarence Gilyard, Sheree J. Wilson (45 min) 11.00 Grace Quigley - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1984, reż. Anthony Harvey, wyk. Katharine Hepburn, Nick Nolte, Kit LeFever, Chip Zien (83 min) 12.35 Złoto Neapolu (L'oro di Napoli) - komedia obyczajowa, Włochy 1954, reż. Vittorio de Sica, wyk. Toto, Sophia Loren, Paolo Stoppa, Silvana Mangano (130 min) 15.00 Z pianką czy bez (7) - telenowela, Polska 1997, reż. Sylwester Chęciński (25 min) (powt.) \ 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Zepter Sport Magazyn 16.20 Powrót Supermana (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) (21) - serial przygodowy, USA 1993, reż. Robert Butler, wyk. Dean Cain, Teri Hatcher, Lane Smith, Michael Landes (45 min) 17.15 Na wschód od Edenu (East of Eden) (5) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1981, wyk. Timothy Bottoms, Jane Seymour, Bruce Boxleitner, Lloyd Bridges (45 min) 18.10 Herkules (Hercules) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. Kevin Sorbo, Michael Hurst, Sam Jenkins, Lucy Lawless (45 min) 19.05 Disco Polo Live (182) - program muzyczny 20.00 Miodowe lata (23) - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, wyk. Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Artur Barciś, Cezary Żak, Dorota Chotecka (31 min) 20.45 Extralarge (8) - serial sensacyjny, Włochy 1993, wyk. Philip Michael Thomas, Bud Spencer (30 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.45 Osadzony (Lock Up) - film sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. John Flynn, wyk. Sylvester Stallone, Donald Sutherland, John Amos, Darlanne Fleugel (108 min) 23.40 Klub 'Udana Randka' (Head Over Heels) (5/9) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Peter Dobso, Mitchell Whitfield, Eva LaRue, Cindy Ambuehl (25 min) 00.10 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 00.15 Playboy: Lubiane i pożądane (7) - serial erotyczny 01.25 Lap Dancing - film erotyczny, USA 1995, reż. Mike Sedan, wyk. Lorissa McComas, Tane McClure, C.T. Miller, Kim Dawson (90 min 03.05 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Myszolki na Prerii (7) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Malusińscy (9) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Babilon V (34) - serial SF, USA 10.00 Max Glick (10) - serial familijny, USA 10.30 Big Star Party - program muzyczny 11.30 Conan (19, 20) - serial przygodowy, USA 13.20 Elmer Gantry - film obyczajowy, USA 1960, reż. Richard Brooks, wyk. Burt Lancaster, Jean Simmons, Arthur Kennedy, Shirley Jones (140 min) 15.50 Poirot (1) - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 16.50 Strażacy (7) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.45 To było grane - program rozrywkowy 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Podrywacz (Pick up Artist) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1987 reż. James Toback, wyk. Molly Ringwald, Robert Downey Jr., Dennis Hopper, Harvey Keitel (95 min) 21.05 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów - program rozrywkowy 21.40 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 22.10 Patton - film wojenny, USA 1969, reż. Franklin J. Schaffner, wyk. George C. Scott, Karl Malden, Michael Bates, Stephen Young (162 min) 01.20 Queimada (Burn!/Quemada!) - film przygodowy, Francja/Włochy 1968, reż. Gillo Pontecorvo, wyk. Marlon Brando, Renato Salvatori, Norman Hill, Evaristo Marquez (115 min) 03.15 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 05.15 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Przygody Tomka Sawyera (35) - serial animowany 08.30 Baśnie Braci Grimm - serial animowany 09.00 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 10.00 Oblicza prawdy (Bajo un mismo rostro) (50) - serial, Meksyk, reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, wyk. Christian Bach, Alfredo Adame, Saul Lisazo 10.45 Błogosławione kłamstwo (Bendita Mentira) (43) - serial, reż. Lorenzo de Rodas, wyk. Ana Patricia Rojo, Ramon Abascal, Constantino Costas, Angelica Vale 11.30 TeleJazda - program muzyczny 11.45 Nasze lato 12.00 Byłem świadkiem - film dokumentalny, USA 12.45 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 13.15 Gillette sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 13.45 Adax Techno Party 14.30 Polscy od kuchni - program kulinarny 14.45 Klub 1001 podróży - magazyn turystyczny 15.30 Wakacyjne kino wspomnień: Pożegnanie z bronią (A Farewell to Arms) - dramat wojenny, USA 1932, reż. Frank Borzage, wyk. Garry Cooper, Helen Hayes, Jack LaRue, Blanche Frederici (78 min) 17.15 Nasze lato 17.30 Historie niesamowite (Beyond Reality) (42) - serial, USA 1991, reż. Gilbert Shilton, wyk. Shari Belafonte, Carl Marotte, Christine Reeves 18.00 Popeye - serial animowany 18.30 VIP - Wydarzenia Informacje Plotki 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.35 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy 20.00 Niewinni i skazani (Saints and Sinners) - film kryminalny, USA 1996, reż. Paul Mones, wyk. Damian Chapa, Damon Whitaker, Jennifer Rubin, Scott Plank (92 min) 21.50 Nasze wiadomości 22.10 Nasze lato 22.25 GORĄCE KINO: Mayday (Mayday - Flug in den tod) - thriller, Niemcy 1997, reż. Chris Bould, wyk. Robert Burke, Annabeth Gish, Heinz Hoenig, Ivo Dolder (90 min) 00.05 Dartomania - magazyn 01.05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07.00 Aby do świtu (14,15,16/18) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1992, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Piotr Fronczewski, Jerzy Bończak, Ewa Ziętek, Monika Bolly (60 min) (powt.) 08.05 Dołhobrody - reportaż Justyny Ziółkowskiej i Mai Kossakowskiej 08.30 Wiadomości 08.45 Wakacje z Ziarnem - program dla dzieci 09.10 Zaczarowany ołówek - serial animowany 09.20 Pies, kot i ... (1): Piecyk - serial animowany 09.30 Teleprzygoda: Złotoryja - program dla dzieci 10.00 Hity z satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 10.20 BRAWO! HIT!: XI Światowy Festiwal Polonijnych Zespołów Folklorystycznych - Rzeszów '99 11.10 BRAWO! HIT!: Od Bacha do Beatlesów - Przeboje Straussów w Łańcucie gra Strauss Festival Orchestra Vienna (stereo) 11.35 BRAWO! HIT!: Koszałek Opałek - Żaglowce - program dla dzieci 12.00 Nie tylko dla najmłodszych: Wyspa złoczyńców - film przygodowy, Polska 1965, reż. Stanisław Jędryka, wyk. Jan Machulski, Joanna Jędryka, Aleksander Fogiel, Ryszard Pietruski (90 min) 13.25 Na skrzydłach Ikara: Latające żurawie - program Zbigniewa Białoszewskiego i Lecha Mleczki (powt.) 13.45 Festiwal Operowo-operetkowy - Ciechocinek '99 13.55 Siedem życzeń (6/7): Klątwa bogini Bast - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1985, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Daniel Kozakiewicz, Izabela Olejnik, Bronisław Pawlik, Witold Dębicki (52 min 15.00 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny 15.30 Wieści polonijne 15.40 Festiwal Operowo-operetkowy - Ciechocinek '99 15.50 Wesoło, czyli smutno - Kazimierza Kutza rozmowy o Górnym Śląsku - biesiada XIX z Henrykiem Wańkiem 16.40 Mówi się... - program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Festiwal Operowo-operetkowy - Ciechocinek '99 17.20 W Lubomierzu - Sami swoi - reportaż 17.50 Festiwal Operowo-operetkowy - Ciechocinek '99 18.10 Złotopolscy (97,98): Zniknięcie Agaty, Randka dla nieśmiałych - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Alina Janowska, Paweł Wawrzecki, Kazimierz Kaczor, Henryk Machalica (50 min) 19.05 Teledyski na życzenie 19.15 Dobranocka: Bodzio - mały helikopterek (6/13) - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości i Prognoza pogody 19.55 Sport 20.00 Przemytnicy - film sensacyjny, Polska 1985, reż. Włodzimierz Olszewski, wyk. Joachim Lamża, Janusz Gajos, Bożena Dykiel, Katarzyna Litwin (84 min) 21.30 Festiwal Operowo-operetkowy - Ciechocinek '99: W krainie opery, operetki i musicalu (1) 22.30 Panorama 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.00 Festiwal Operowo-operetkowy - Ciechocinek '99: W krainie opery, operetki i musicalu (2) 00.15 Program dnia - Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.20 Złotopolscy (97,98): Zniknięcie Agaty, Randka dla nieśmiałych - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Ireneusz Engler (powt.) 01.20 Bodzio - mały helikopterek (6/13) - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Festiwal Operowo-operetkowy - Ciechocinek '99: W krainie opery, operetki i musicalu (1) (powt.) 03.00 Przemytnicy - film sensacyjny, Polska 1985, reż. Włodzimierz Olszewski, wyk. Joachim Lamża, Janusz Gajos, Bożena Dykiel, Katarzyna Litwin (84 min) (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.55 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 05.00 Festiwal Operowo-operetkowy - Ciechocinek '99: W krainie opery, operetki i musicalu (2) (powt.) 06.00 Wesoło, czyli smutno - Kazimierza Kutza rozmowy o Górnym Śląsku - biesiada XIX z Henrykiem Wańkiem (powt.) RTL 7 6.30 Teledyski 7.15 Teleshopping 8.15 Sunset Beach - serial, USA 9.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki 10.50 Sliders 11.40 Powrót na Wyspę Skarbów - film nowozel. 13.15 Ukryta kamera 13.40 Detektywi 14.10 My i one 14.35 Robin Hood 15.30 Opowieści złotej małpy 16.20 Steven Spielberg przedstawia - niesamowita historia 16.45 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia 17.10 Nieustraszeni 18.00 Mantis - serial sensacyjny 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia 19.00 Extra Zoom 19.30 Prognoza pogody 19.35 Rodzina Potwornickich 20.00 - 2.00 Sobota mocnych wrażeń: 20.00 Niewinni i skazani - film, USA 21.50 Savannah 22.40 Szalony Jack - film kanad. 0.25 Duch mojej mamy - film kanad. 2.00 Martwa odznaka - film, USA 3.30 Duch mojej mamy - film kanad. Polsat 2 06.00 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.30 Gospodarz - teleturniej 07.00 Lu Lu i cudowny kwiat (17) - serial animowany 07.30 Program rozrywkowy 08.00 Kojak (99) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973 (powt.) 09.00 Hawaje pięć-zero (47) - serial kryminalny, USA 10.00 Calineczka (20) - serial animowany 10.30 Kaskaderzy (30) - serial animowany 11.00 Po drugiej stronie lustra (Mirror, Mirror) (5) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1996, reż. John Banas/Sophia Turkiewicz, wyk. Petra Jared, Michala Banas, Judy McIntosh, Peter Bensley (25 min) 11.30 Pacific Blue (49) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. R. Hemecker, wyk. J. Davidson, D. Vogel, M. Ferraez, P. Trickey (50 min) 12.30 Prawo do miłości (33) - telenowela, Brazylia 1987, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (25 min) 13.00 Tajemnice piasków (33) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (25 min) 13.30 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych - program Maćka Ziętarskiego 14.00 Junior - show Jurka Petersburskiego Juniora 14.30 Superstar - program satyryczny z udziałem Jacka Ziobro 15.00 Disco Polo Live 16.10 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza (Anne of Green Gables) (1) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1985, reż. Kevin Sullivan, wyk. Megan Follows, Colleen Devhurst, Richard Farnsworth, Jonathan Crombie (93 min) 18.00 Kojak (100) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973 (50 min) 19.00 Pacific Blue (50) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. R. Hemecker, wyk. J. Davidson, D. Vogel, M. Ferraez, P. Trickey (50 min) 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Rewolwer Python 357 (Police Python 357) - thriller, Francja 1975, reż. Alain Corneau, wyk. Yves Montand, Simone Signoret, Francois Perier, Stefania Sandrelli (90 min) 21.45 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 22.45 Zabierz mnie w ostatnią podróż (The Lies Boys Tell) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Tom McLoughlin, wyk. Kirk Douglas, Craig T. Nelson, Bess Armstrong, Eileen Brennan (88 min) 00.25 Opętanie (Possession) - film SF, Francja/Niemcy 1980, reż. Andrzej Żuławski, wyk. Isabelle Adjani, Sam Neill, Heinz Bennent, Margit Carstensen (119 min) 02.30 Disco Relax 03.30 Pożegnanie Canal + 07.00 Szymon Mówi Show - magazyn 07.15 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 08.00 (K) Oggy i karaluchy - serial animowany 08.25 (K) Co w trawie szeleści - serial animowany 08.30 (K) Deser: Kalesoner - film krótkometrażowy 08.45 (K) Jutro Meksyk - film obyczajowy, Polska 1965, reż. Aleksander Ścibor-Rylski, wyk. Zbigniew Cybulski, Joanna Szczerbic, Teresa Szmigielówna, Tadeusz Schmidt (84 min) 10.15 (K) Superdeser: Opowieści kanterberyjskie (1) - magazyn filmów krótkometrażowych 10.45 (K) Amerykański wilkołak w Paryżu (An American Werewolf in Paris) - horror, USA 1997, reż. Anthony Walter, wyk. Tom Evert Scott, Julie Delpy, Vince Vieluff, Phil Buckman (98 min) 12.25 Nie przegap 12.30 Rozkodowany Bunny - filmy animowane 13.30 24 godziny: Kaskaderzy - reportaż 14.20 Szczepan i Irenka: Reklama - serial animowany 14.25 Futbol Mundial - magazyn sportowy 14.55 (K) Świat przyrody: Niezłomne kaczki - serial dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1998 15.45 Piłka nożna: liga polska - wstęp do meczu 16.00 (K) Piłka nożna: liga polska 18.00 (K) Mecz + Mecz - magazyn piłki nożnej 20.00 (K) Na samym dnie (The Underneath) - film kryminalny, USA 1994, reż. Steven Soderbergh, wyk. Peter Gallagher, Alison Elliot (95 min) 21.40 (K) Liga + - magazyn ligi polskiej 23.10 (K) Żniwo śmierci (The Reaper) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. John Bradshow, wyk. Chris Sarandon, Catherine Mary Stewart (91 min) 00.45 (K) Popuścić wodze (Unleashed) - film erotyczny, USA 1996 (86 min) 02.15 (K) Ucieczka z Nowego Jorku (Escape from New York) - film sensacyjny, USA 1981, reż. John Carpenter, wyk. Kurt Russell, Lee van Cleefm, Ernest Borgnine, Donald Pleasence (99 min) 03.50 (K) Mamuśka (Mother) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Albert Brooks, wyk. Debbie Reynolds, Albert Brooks, Vaness Williams (100 min) 05.30 (K) Babe - świnka z klasą (Babe) - film obyczajowy, Australia 1995, reż. Chris Noonan, wyk. James Cromwell, Magda Szubański (88 min) HBO 04.25 Feeling Minnesota - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Steven Baigelman, wyk. Keanu Reeves, Cameron Diaz, Vincent D'Onofrio, Dan Aykroyd (87 min) 06.30 Zabójczy sprzymierzeniec - film dokumentalny 07.25 Koniec niewinności (Now and Then) - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, wyk. Rita Wilson, Rosie O'Donnell, Demi Moore, Melanie Griffith (98 min) 09.10 Chwała (Glory) - dramat wojenny, USA 1990, reż. Ed Zwick, wyk. Matthew Broderick, Denzel Washington, Cary Elwes, Morgan Freeman (117 min) 11.10 Wiecznie młody (Forever Young) - melodramat, USA 1992, reż. Steve Miner, wyk. Mel Gibson, Jamie Lee Curtis, Elijah Wood, Isabel Glasser (97 min) 12.50 Same kłopoty (Nothing but Trouble) - komedia, USA 1991, reż. Dan Aykroyd, wyk. Chevy Chase, Demi Moore, John Candy, Dan Aykroyd (89 min) 14.25 Kłamca (The Lies He Told) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Larry Elikann, wyk. Karen Sillas, Gary Cole (90 min) 16.00 Randka z wrogiem (Dating the Enemy) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1997, reż. Huberman Megan Simpson, wyk. Claudia Karvan, Guy Pearce (95 min) 17.45 Prosto z Hollywood - magazyn filmowy 18.15 Roxanne - komedia, USA 1987, reż. Fred Schepisi, wyk. Steve Martin, Daryl Hannah, Shelley Duvall, Rick Rossovich (102 min) 20.00 Wierzę w pana doktorze (The Doctor) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Randa Haines, wyk. William Hurt, Christine Lahti, Mandy Patinkin, Elizabeth Perkins (118 min) 22.00 Gliniarz z metropolii (Metro) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Thomas Carter, wyk. Eddie Murphy, Michael Rapaport, Michael Wincott, Carmen Ejogo (112 min) 23.55 Chwała (Glory) - dramat wojenny, USA 1990, reż. Ed Zwick, wyk. Matthew Broderick, Denzel Washington, Cary Elwes, Morgan Freeman (117 min) 01.55 Na własne ryzyko (Living in Peril) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Jack Ersgard, wyk. Rob Lowe, James Belushi (88 min) 03.25 22 października (Bang) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Richard Schenkman, wyk. Michael Pare, Ernie Hudson (90 min) Super 1 8.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 9.00 Teleshopping 9.30 Przysmaki życia - progr. Małgorzaty Potockiej 10.10 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela meks. 11.20 Teleshopping 11.50 Nasze smaczki 12.40 Podróże Guliwera - serial dla dzieci 13.40 T & T - serial kanad. 14.10 Helena i chłopcy - serial dla młodzieży 14.40 Co w szafie piszczy - talk show 15.10 Filmy anim. dla dzieci 16.15 Bill Cosby Show 16.40 Rodzinna klasówka - teleturniej 17.10 Sobota w cyrku 18.20 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela meks. 19.00 Werdykt - teleturniej 20.00 Co w szafie piszczy - talk show 20.30 Inspektor kryminalny - wł. film fab. 22.10 Bunt na Bounty - film fab. USA 0.30 Nocne namiętności 1.00 Muzyka Sat 1 03.45 Mission: Impossible - serial sensacyjny, USA 1970 (powt.) 04.35 ran - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 05.25 Sonja - talk show (powt.) 06.15 Vera w południe 07.05 blitz (powt.) 07.30 Lassie - serial przygodowy, USA 1967 07.55 Powerteam - serial animowany, USA 1978 08.20 Flinstonowie - serial animowany, USA 1993 08.45 Conan i młodzi wojownicy - serial animowany, USA 1993 09.10 Kapitan Simian i kosmiczne małpy - serial animowany, USA 1991 09.35 Centurionowie - serial animowany, USA 1986 10.00 Kapitan Future - serial animowany, Japonia 1980 10.25 Extreme Ghostbusters - serial animowany, USA 1997 10.50 Men in Black - serial animowany, USA 1997 11.15 Rewolwer i melonik - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1967 12.15 Heartbreak High - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1997 13.10 Garbus idzie na całość (Ein Käfer geht aufs Ganze) - komedia, Niemcy 1971, reż. David Mark, wyk. Richard Lynn, Kathrin Oginski, Jim Brown, Gerd Duwner (88 min) 15.00 Star Trek: Voyager - serial SF, USA 1996 17.00 Wiadomości 17.10 AXN - magazyn sportowy 18.00 Alf - serial komediowy, USA 1986 18.30 ran - magazyn piłkarski 20.15 Star Trek 4 - Powrót na Ziemię (Star Trek 4 - The Voyage Home) - film SF, USA 1986, reż. Leonard Nimoy, wyk. William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, DeForest Kelley, James Doohan (150 min) 22.50 Przegląd tygodniowy - magazyn rozrywkowy 00.20 Star Trek: Voyager - serial SF, USA 1996 (powt.) 01.15 Ponętne strzelby (Guns) - film sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. Andy Sidaris, wyk. Erik Estrada, Dona Speir, Roberta Vasquez, Bruce Penhall (91 min) 03.00 Rewolwer i melonik - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1967 (powt.) 03.50 ran - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 05.25 Szczera prawda! - magazyn sensacji (powt.) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WOT z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nasza TV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1999 roku